The present invention relates generally to data communications and, more particularly, to a connection device for coupling fiber optic cables.
Spurred by technological advances, the telecommunications industry has experienced tremendous growth over the last decade. Due to this growth, along with an increasing demand for higher speed communications, fiber optic cables are frequently used to transmit information. These fiber optic cables are often connected to other fiber optic cables and to various electronic equipment using conventional connectors and splicing techniques.
One problem with typical connectors is that the fiber optic link experiences some optical loss at the connection. For example, the two fiber optic cables being connected may not be properly aligned, resulting in a significant loss of light energy and therefore, signal distortion. One typical way to avoid these problems is to apply an optically transparent glue to the fiber optic cables to keep the cables aligned and to help lower the optical loss.
However, in situations where one of the fiber optic cables may be moving or rotating, glue cannot be used without impeding the movement of the moving fiber optic cable. In these situations, the user must ultimately hope that the fiber optic cables remain aligned to permit a sufficient portion of the optical signal to be transmitted through the connector so that the signal can be adequately detected and decoded at the destination. Often times, however, the optical loss or signal distortion makes it impossible for the signal to be adequately decoded at the destination. Worse yet, in some situations, twisting of the moving fiber optic cable results in the fiber optical cable breaking.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device that couples fiber optic cables that may be moving and minimizes optical losses.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention address these and other needs by employing a connection device for coupling fiber optic cables. The connection device includes a rotating-side alignment device and a fixed-side alignment device. A moving fiber optic cable may be secured to the rotating-side alignment device. The rotating-side alignment device is then coupled to the fixed-side alignment device to permit the rotating side to rotate with respect to the fixed side. In this manner, the fiber optic cable and the rotating side move together, thereby ensuring that the fiber optic cable does not twist.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a device for coupling a first and a second fiber optic cable is provided. The device includes a first member having a first opening to receive the first fiber optic cable and at least one clamp to secure the first fiber optic cable to the first member. The clamp constrains rotation of the first fiber optic cable relative to the first member. The device also includes a second member having a first opening to receive the second fiber optic cable, the second member connecting to the first member to allow for coupling of the first and second fiber optic cables and to allow rotation of the first member with respect to the second member.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for coupling first and second fiber optic cables is provided in a system where at least one of the first and second fiber optic cables may be subjected to being twisted. The method includes inserting a first fiber optic cable into a first end of a connector and securing the first fiber optic cable to the first end. The method also includes inserting a second fiber optic cable into a second end of the connector and attaching the first end of the connector to the second end to permit the first fiber optic cable and the first end to rotate together around a common point on the second end.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a system for coupling fiber optic cables is provided. The system includes a first fiber optic cable and a first member having a first opening to receive the first fiber optic cable. The first member is secured to the first fiber optic cable and constrains rotation of the first fiber optic cable relative to the first member. The system also includes a second fiber optic cable and a second member having a second opening to receive the second fiber optic cable. The second member is coupled to the first member and permits the first member to rotate with respect to the second member.